


let me not speak a word

by captainhurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, let quiet girls be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Frustration is her middle name.





	let me not speak a word

After Karina passed, Jona didn’t speak for a week. She went through her parents’ grief silently, the questions from the authorities and never said a word through the funeral or the wake afterwards. 

She still speaks little these days, as she doesn’t have much to say and finds small talk an unnecessary frustration. Her parents grow frustrated with her silence at times but they understand. This is the way their daughter is. Her silence is not a flaw, but a trait. 

Her friends don’t grow frustrated with her silence. They listen when she talks and they let her simmer in her silence and don’t force the words out of her mouth.

She is fine as she is. She’ll talk when she wishes. 

It is not a flaw. 

It is not a flaw.

She prefers to listen. She prefers the written word. She prefers to think her words over and over before speaking them and even then her voice is low, a little rough from disuse. Her answers are always coincise, always to the point. 

Sometimes so angry she gets called out by her teachers. She simmers in her silence, this girl born from the oceans.


End file.
